


Say Yes

by fannishliss



Category: Leverage
Genre: And I agree, Dom/sub Undertones, Eliot lives to serve, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hardison feels he is a very lucky guy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, POV Alec Hardison, Post Series, Threesome, toppy Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Parker wants Eliot to teach her about making love the way he taught her about food.  Hardison is okay with that.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I am ten years late to the party. I shotgunned Leverage right up until they took it off Netflix.... now I am busy rounding up the seasons on DVD. What a great show!! Eliot Spencer sure is exactly the type of character I can't resist... and Parker is ADORBS. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy my contribution to the archives of the OT3, which, thank you show, is pretty much canon. :D

Of all the movies in all the world, _Desperado_ was one they all liked. 

 

There was no ridiculously implausible heist, and no hacking at all, but it was somehow comforting to watch El Mariachi blast his way past so many bad men intent on his destruction. Hardison had to admit he had a soft spot for beautiful long-haired killer musicians. Eliot liked how he saved the little boy.Parker liked how gentle he was with Carolina. Maybe that was why she suddenly spoke up. 

 

“I want to like it.”

 

“Hey, mama, we can watch something else if you want,” Hardison said, pressing pause. 

 

“Not the movie,” Parker said. “Sex.I want to like it.” 

 

Eliot sat up, on the other side of Parker.Hardison saw the next few seconds flash forward like something choreographed for Rodriguez or Tarantino or Ritchie.Eliot’s stormy brow and scary eyes, his righteous fists, and Hardison flying in slow mo gracefully through the air, to land in a crumpled heap against the far wall. 

 

“Dammit, Hardison….” Eliot muttered. 

 

“No, no, no.” If Hardison had learned anything in all these years, it was how to keep calm and not to oversell it.“Don’t jump to conclusions.Ask her what she means.” 

 

“What don’t you like about it?” Eliot growled. 

 

Parker’s face was perfectly blank. Her head tilted sideways as she looked at the screen.In the stilled image, Banderas and Hayek were artfully arranged, a display of carnal pleasure. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Parker said.“It’s that I want to like it.” 

 

Hardison loved his girl, but even he couldn’t always understand what she was getting at.“Huh?” 

 

Eliot took a deep breath. “Try again, Parker,” he said, remarkably gently. 

 

“Like when you were teaching me about food,” Parker said to Eliot. “I learned how to like it. You made me see how it was more than just chewing and swallowing.I wish I could learn about sex, how to like it.How to want it.” 

 

“That’s between you and Hardison, darlin.” Eliot said. 

 

“Hey, baby girl, I don’t want nothing you don’t want, you know that,” Hardison swore.

 

Parker frowned and shook her head at Hardison.“I want to want it, but I won’t want it right if you keep waiting for me to just want it.” 

 

“Maybe I better leave you two alone to work this out,” Eliot said, standing, when Parker’s hand shot out and grabbed Eliot by the wrist.Her grip was like iron, a climber’s grip.

 

“Eliot,” Parker said.“Don’t go.” 

 

Eliot blinked and looked at Hardison. 

 

“Parker, this is between you and Hardison,” Eliot repeated. 

 

“But,” Parker objected.“Sophie said I should ask, when I have a question, about feeling stuff.So I’m asking. Nothing helped before until you.Please?” 

 

Eliot’s careful scowl dissolved into that helpless, tender look he only ever gave to Parker.Hardison knew the look; he’d seen it before on Eliot’s face when he didn’t think Hardison was watching. That look meant Eliot cared about Parker more than he thought he should, and a little knot pulled tight behind Hardison’s sternum. Hardison imagined shaking his head, a tiny little shake that would send Eliot away, and the painful knot grew harder.He shivered, and thought about laying his hand on Eliot’s thigh. Sure enough, the knot spread its wings into a swarm of hopeful butterflies. 

 

“I don’t tell her what to feel,” Hardison said, looking soft into Eliot’s eyes.He remembered Sophie’s explanation of the grifter technique of soul staring, but he wasn’t trying to con Eliot now.Just the opposite. 

 

Eliot looked from Parker to Hardison and back again. “Let me get this straight.You want me to teach the two of you how to have sex.” 

 

“Nah, man, I’m pretty sure that’s not the problem,” Hardison said with a rueful smile.

 

“I know how!” Parker laughed.“It’s not rocket science.” 

 

“Then what are you asking me for!” Eliot said.He didn’t shout, but his scowl did get a little more intense. 

 

“I like Alec.I love him,” Parker said.“He’s my friend.We have a lot of fun.He makes me feel good, not like I’m broken.I like it when we’re together.But I think there’s something more, something he feels that I don’t know how to feel.And he’s okay with that, as long as I am okay with it.But you — you’re a feelings expert.You could be there with us, like a translator.” 

 

“I don’t think I could do that, darlin,” Eliot said, voice like molasses, blue eyes so bright and warm and gentle. 

 

“Why not?”Parker asked. 

 

Eliot swallowed and tried to answer, matching her honesty with honesty. “You and Hardison, together, you got something good.Might take work, might take a while, but it’s something you can count on, something that will last forever if you take proper care. That’s not something I can go meddling in.Something so pure, I can’t touch.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Parker said. 

 

It was like someone pulled the needle across the record.Hardison snapped out of the spell of Eliot’s seductive voice and glittering eyes. 

 

“Huh?” he said, intelligently. 

 

“Pure my ass,” Parker said.“I’m not pure.I’m a thief.I’ve been on the street since I was nine years old.” 

 

“But Archie,” Eliot said. 

 

“Archie taught me,” Parker said. “But he didn’t give me a home. I made my own way.” She shuddered, closed her eyes, and shook it off. 

 

Hardison put his arm around her and she held it close, sinking back against him.He felt the perfection of her long, lean, muscular body, whipcord tight, intentionally molded into the ultimate thief. He knew how it felt when she let herself go soft, relaxing into his embrace.Now, she wanted something, and god damn if he wouldn’t do his best to help her get it.

 

“Eliot, listen to the woman!” Hardison said. 

 

Eliot looked lost, bewildered by all this.“Tell me again,” he said to Parker. 

 

“You know how to feel,” Parker said. “I want to want it like you do. I know you want me, and Hardison.You have for a long time.I didn’t want anyone, ever.But then, Hardison showed me about love.And I started to get it.And I think, if you showed me too, it would be really perfect.” 

 

“Showed you… about love?” Eliot said.Hardison noticed he didn’t try to deny what Parker had said about wanting them. 

 

“Yes!” Parker said. 

 

Eliot looked at Hardison, and Hardison nodded. 

 

“Okay,” Eliot breathed.Hardison had never seen Eliot look scared, but he thought this might be what it looked like.Parker didn’t wait, though, for Eliot to settle his nerves. 

 

“Show me,” she demanded. 

 

“Right now?” Eliot said, a little roughly. 

 

“Look at them,” Parker said, gesturing at the image of Hayek and Banderas on Hardison’s huge plasma screen.“Isn’t that supposed to make you want it?” 

 

Eliot took a deep breath.“Slow down a little.A sexy movie might get you riled up, but it don’t necessarily make you feel anything.” 

 

“What makes you feel something?” Parker asked. “Like that time with the nun.What made you feel something then?” 

 

“She wasn’t a nun,” Eliot growled. Hardison chuckled. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Parker demanded of Hardison. 

 

Most folks never bothered to answer Parker’s questions, but Hardison always answered. “Nuns take a vow of chastity. I’m not making any judgments about how religious that woman was, but she was too sexy to be a nun.” 

 

“Why was she sexy?” Parker asked. “How did you know?” 

 

Hardison rolled his eyes expectantly at Eliot. 

 

“Beauty’s in the eye of the beholder,” Eliot said, “and I guess that goes for sexy too.Sister Lupe was sexy, to me, because, well, I mean, she wanted to have sex with me.” 

 

“I thought so!” Parker exclaimed with triumph.“That’s exactly what I’m talking about!”

 

The men looked from Parker to each other and back again. 

 

“Little mama, we still don’t get it,” Hardison said. 

 

“Let me ask you something,” Eliot said. “Do you like having sex?” 

 

Hardison showed his teeth. Parker pressed her lips together. 

 

“Whatever you need to say, it’s okay,” Hardison said to Parker. 

 

“I like Hardison,” Parker said in a small voice. 

 

“You know it’s okay if you don’t like sex,” Eliot said. “Not everyone likes it.”

 

Parker looked down.“I don’t want to try it with Hardison until I’m sure I’ll like it.I’ve never liked it before.” 

 

“I need to track anybody down for you, Parker?”Eliot asked. 

 

“It was a long time ago,” Parker said. 

 

“Names,” Hardison said.“Tracking down bad guys and ruining their lives is also something I make it a priority to be very scarily good at.” 

 

Parker shook her head.“It’s not really like that.You don’t need to track anyone down.It’s just, I never liked it.I wish I did.” 

 

“You might never like it,” Eliot said. 

 

“But I want to,” Parker said. She lifted her chin, determined. 

 

“Okay,” Eliot said.“We’ll just take it one step at a time, and we’ll see what you like and what you don’t like.It’s okay, whatever we find out.Right, Hardison?”

 

“Absolutely, man.Nothing she don’t want.” 

 

“You’re not listening!” Parker shouted.“I want you to show me how to want it!” 

 

Parker’s eyes were a little wide, that frantic look she used to get more often, when she couldn’t manage to make people understand what she was trying to say. 

 

“Sh, darlin,” Eliot said.“I get it, I get it now.I do.We still have to start from the top, okay?And it’s a little more complicated with three. It might take a while.” 

 

“Okay,” Parker said, pouting just the slightest.“Just don’t give up on me.” 

 

“Never,” Eliot swore.

 

“Hey, girl — I never gave up on you!” Hardison said, a little offended. 

 

“I’m tired of waiting, making you wait, not knowing what’s wrong with me!” Parker complained. 

 

“Nothing wrong with you,” Hardison said. 

 

“Not a thing,” Eliot echoed. 

 

“Get on with it!” Parker said. 

 

“Step one,” Hardison prompted Eliot. 

 

“Holding hands,” Eliot said.“Pitching woo.” 

 

“Pitching woo?” Hardison said. 

 

“Hey,” Eliot grumbled.“You asked.”

 

“Show me,” Parker said, ignoring their play spats. 

 

Eliot reached out his hand to Parker.Both their hands were strong and capable.Eliot’s hands were covered in scars from knives, punches, burns.Parker’s were calloused from her life-long love affair with her ropes.Still, though they were almost the same height, Eliot had mannish hands, square and rougher hewn than Parker’s long, tapered fingers. Eliot cradled Parker’s hand in his own, like a treasure. 

 

“Hardison, give,” Eliot ordered. 

 

Hardison reached out and added his hand to the pile, with Parker’s in the middle. Parker’s hand was hot; the thief never got nervous on a job, but emotions rattled her. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Eliot said.Hardison was a visual guy; he didn’t want to miss any footage of this, Parker’s hand resting like a dove on the fighter’s opened fist, his own hand joining theirs like a seal of blessing.But Parker’s eyes fell shut and Hardison saw her trust in Eliot as much as her own climbing rigs.His own eyes fluttered closed. 

 

“Feel,” Eliot said.His rumbling, gruff voice warmed Hardison like the artisanal spiced latte he’d perfected for the pub.“Touch on the hand fires more receptors in the brain than almost any other part of the body.But really, it’s what the touch means.Feel this, how good I want you to feel.” 

 

Hardison could feel the tension slowly seep away from Parker between them there on the sofa, as Eliot began to move his hand beneath hers in slow, soothing movements. 

 

“Ooh,” Parker breathed.“It tingles.” 

 

“Yeah,” Eliot said.“Just feel how good it is, being together, safe and warm and happy.We’re gonna take good care of you, darlin, love you like you deserve.” 

 

Hardison felt like he’d slipped into a warm bath as Eliot’s words washed over him.The dangerous word, love, such a volatile explosive, slipped out of Eliot like a pool of sunlight on a lazy afternoon, a simple truth. 

 

Eliot’s other hand joined the game, stroking Parker’s fingers and palm, encouraging Hardison’s own hand to move where it lay, protective and hopeful, on top of Parker’s.He didn’t open his eyes, but he let the scene play out in his imagination like some kind of James Bond opening sequence, a sensuous dance of their hands against a molten background. 

 

“How’s that feel,” Eliot asked. His low, gravelly voice sent shivers through Hardison.He was by no means immune to Eliot’s considerable charms, but the man had never seemed to offer and so he had kept his appreciation mostly to himself. 

 

“Good,” Parker said.“It feels really good.” Her voice was low and soft. 

 

“Why don’t you lean back in Alec’s arms, let him hold you nice and gentle.” 

 

Hardison turned on the sofa, fussing with the cushions till everything was perfect, then he opened his arms and Parker leaned back.This wasn’t new.Since they’d decided they were dating, Parker had grown more comfortable with snuggling, but it didn’t hold her interest for long.She didn’t like kissing, and long romantic movies put her to sleep, but did enjoy snuggling with Hardison sometimes on the couch.She slept very lightly, and before morning she always slipped away — maybe to her warehouse or maybe just up into the air ducts. 

 

Parker lay back against Hardison’s shoulder, eyes closed, a calm smile on her face.Hardison realized, watching her, how rarely she relaxed. 

 

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” Eliot said. 

 

Parker’s eyes drifted open, lazy and happy. 

 

“Do I look happy to you?” Eliot asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Parker said. 

 

“Why’s that?” he asked. 

 

Parker’s brow wrinkled.Reading people’s faces was a skill she’d had to learn;it didn’t come naturally to her. But she knew Eliot and trusted him as her partner; she’d come to understand his masks and his tells. 

 

Now all the masks were laid aside; his face was alive and clear.

 

“You look easy, all unlocked and wide open, defenses blown,” she said. 

 

Eliot smiled, and Hardison thought of how Eliot sometimes mourned the loss of the innocent man he’d once been. Eliot smiled at Parker like a man who’d lost everything, only to find a pearl so perfect, so much greater than what had been lost. 

 

“You’re looking at me like I’m loot,” Parker smiled.“I like it.” 

 

“Good,” Eliot said, “but if this is a job, you’re still the mastermind.” 

 

“Oh!”Parker said, her grin a little sharper.“I really like that, even more.” 

 

“How do I steal you, Parker?” Eliot rumbled.“What do I unlock next?” 

 

Parker tensed up in Hardison’s arms. That was the whole problem, Hardison realized.Parker had built such strong defenses, she didn’t know how to crack them. 

 

“That’s your job to figure out, Mr. Feelings,” Hardison said. 

 

Eliot’s face did a little dance as he tried to decide whether or not to be offended. Apparently, having Parker spread out before him, exquisitely plated on a bed of fresh Hardison, made up for any smartass quips. 

 

Eliot hadn’t let go of Parker’s hand, and he traced a soothing circle into her palm and out each finger until the tension had flowed back out of her. She sighed and Hardison thought it was one of the sexiest sounds she’d ever made. 

 

“Okay if I touch you some more?” Eliot asked. 

 

“I think so,” Parker said. 

 

“Is that a yes, Ms. Mastermind?” Hardison prompted. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said, more assertively. 

 

“Thank you, darlin,” Eliot said.“If you need me to slow down, say yellow, and if you need me to stop, say red.I’m watching, paying attention, trying to make sure you’re having a good time, but just in case I don’t catch on, you stop me if you need to.”

 

“Traffic lights are better than stabbing one of us with a fork,” Hardison said.“Right, woman?” 

 

“Yeah,” Parker said.“That was a long time ago. I hardly ever feel like stabbing either of you.” 

 

Hardison smothered a chuckle and it warmed him to see Eliot doing the same. 

 

“I’m just gonna move up your arms, to your shoulders…” Eliot said. 

 

Eliot’s touch on Parker’s hands had been feather-light, just on the verge of ticklish, but as he moved his hands up her arms, his strokes were much firmer.He took his time caressing the skin, but he didn’t press down into the muscle like a masseur.He was stroking her, allowing her tension to float away. 

 

“Can I touch your face?” Eliot asked.Hardison was used to Eliot’s gruff, gravely voice, but this was a gentler, softer Eliot. 

 

“Why?” Parker said. 

 

Eliot smiled at Parker’s question.“Touching your hands felt good, right? Face’ll feel good too. More intimate though.Okay?” 

 

“I think so,” Parker said. She shivered a little.Her body tensed up, pulling away from Hardison, just a little, as she prepared herself for Eliot’s touch. 

 

Eliot moved slowly, but with confidence.He slipped one hand up Parker’s shoulder, onto her neck, and he moved his hand slowly back and forth, cradling her nape, caressing the sensitive skin beneath her ear, and soothing his thumb along the edge of her jaw. 

 

“Okay?” He asked.Hardison stared at Eliot, mesmerized by the man’s focus, by the depth of arousal evident in his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, the way his plush lips parted and his breath sped up just enough to betray how much this was affecting him. 

 

“If I didn’t like it, I’d stop you, silly.You already told me that!” Parker said. 

 

“Good,” Eliot said, as his other hand snuck up to mirror what the first was doing.Hardison sure as hell liked what he was seeing in Eliot, so turned on and at the same time, completely in control.He took a crazy chance, turned his face just slightly, and slipped a delicate kiss onto Eliot’s bruiser knuckles as they passed so close to his mouth. 

 

Eliot fixed a keen, assessing stare into Hardison’s eyes, pinning him.Hardison held the gaze, and slowly, deliberately, blinked.Eliot licked his lips and Hardison grinned.Message sent and received.But right now, they were still focused on the woman they both adored. 

 

She was breathing slow and deep.Hardison wondered if Eliot, like Nate, knew how to hypnotize, but he knew Eliot would never try such a thing on either of them. Eliot’s strong hands were wrapped around Parker’s slender neck, hands capable of things Hardison didn’t like to think about.But Parker knew all that, and relaxed more under Eliot’s touch than Hardison had ever seen.When he thought about it, it made perfect sense.Eliot’s job, his chosen life’s work, the profession he‘d dedicated his life and honed his body to perform, was dealing out violence, and he’d sworn to devote all that to keeping Parker safe, to visiting a hell of destruction onto anyone who dared to threaten her (or any of his crew).His deadly hands (and Hardison’s giant brain, as he hastened to acknowledge to himself), were the only security she had ever trusted.Lying back against Hardison, treasured by Eliot’s soothing touch, Parker felt safe.

 

“How’s that feel?” Eliot rumbled. 

 

“Good,” Parker said.“It feels really good, Eliot.” 

 

“I’m so glad,” Eliot said.“Let me give you a little more.” 

 

Eliot’s thumbs were stroking along her jaw lines, the tips of fingers moving back to massage the nape of her neck. He moved his hands back and further up into her hair, digging the tips of his fingers into her scalp in regular, circular motions. 

 

“Oooooh,” Parker groaned, and a ripple of pleasure flowed down into her body. 

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Eliot said, smiling a small, happy smile. 

 

Hardison swore inside his head.How was he meant to sit here like this, hearing his girl making noises like that?

 

Eliot’s smile got a little more wicked. 

 

He continued to rub tiny circles into Parker’s scalp, grinning as Hardison got more and more worked up at the noises she was making. 

 

“Beautiful,” Eliot rumbled. 

 

“Huh?” Parker said muzzily. 

 

“You, Parker,” Hardison said. “Beautiful, like I always tell you.” 

 

“Silly,” Parker laughed. Hardison could just see her beautiful, crooked smile. 

 

“Like he said,” Hardison said, “beauty is in the eye of the beholder.So believe us when we tell you how beautiful you are.” 

 

Hardison could feel the minute shake of Parker’s head, but that would be a hack for another day. 

 

“Not a lot of people I let this close,” Eliot growled.“Touching you like this — feeling you trust me —“ 

 

“It’s a circuit,” Hardison said, “a current, live, flowing through us.” 

 

“Hmm,” Parker said.“Feels a lot nicer than a taser.” 

 

“Feels good?” Eliot asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Parker said.“All the tumblers lining up…” 

 

“Gonna let us unlock you?” Eliot murmured. 

 

Parker shivered, and Hardison felt his own blood heat up, pounding through his body. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said.“Find the key, open me up.” 

 

“Will do,” Eliot said.

 

Eliot continued to soothe Parker’s jawline and neck with his powerful hands, till slowly but surely, he was stroking her face in a light massage. 

 

“Oooh,” Parker groaned.“That feels so good.” 

 

Eliot made a low noise of agreement deep in his throat.Hardison would have been hard pressed to say which of them sounded sexier. 

 

Eliot kept on with the massage until Hardison could feel Parker sinking back bonelessly against him, as relaxed as he’d ever known her. 

 

“Parker,” Eliot said. 

 

“Hmm?” Parker responded, softly. 

 

“Put out your hand — wherever you touch me, I’ll touch you.” 

 

“Oooh!” Parker said, excited.Hardison couldn’t see her face but he knew just the gleeful, mischievous expression she’d be wearing. 

 

Parker’s hand drifted up toward Eliot’s face.“Boop!” she said, playfully touching his nose. 

 

Usually Eliot would growl, but instead, he softly returned the gentle touch.For a while Parker stayed fixated on Eliot’s face, stroking his brows and crow’s feet and the soft swell of his lips.Hardison was amazed at the man’s self control.He simply mirrored whatever Parker did. 

 

Then shyly, Parker’s hand dipped down under Eliot’s chin and began to trace his clavicles and the hollow at the base of his neck.Eliot followed suit, his hand drifting down, as the very same pace and intensity as Parker was using on him. 

 

“You wanna touch under my shirt, you can…” Eliot said, casually. 

 

Again Hardison could clearly see in his mind’s eyes the glee this incited in Parker.

 

“It’s like I’m stealing you,” she said, as her clever hand traced the edges of his open collar and began to slip his top button free. “I get to steal an Eliot?” 

 

“Stealing him too,” Eliot smirked, lifting his chin toward Hardison. 

 

“Ooh, double the heist!” Parker laughed. “Alec, give me your hand. This sounds fun.” 

 

Hardison felt a deep shiver of want trickle from the back of his neck all the way down his spine, as he gave his hand over to Parker, and she laced their fingers together and used their joined hands to explore Eliot. In all the years Hardison had known him, Eliot had exemplified three qualities: danger, competence, and pure, unadulterated masculine appeal.He was a mystery, a quandary and an enigma, because how can someone so competent and dangerous, so completely standoffish and untouchable, be so breathtakingly attractive? Hardison had always wanted to touch Eliot, he had literally gone for years on the handful of times the man had let him inside that deadly, inviolable sphere… and Parker had never resisted the urge, the compulsion to push through and simply poke Eliot, feeling the reality of a man who fought and won, time after time, refusing to acknowledge the frailty of flesh in favor of the vow he took to protect his chosen ones.Eliot acted like he was a man made of steel, and Parker poked him, fascinated by the fact that his hard, powerful body yielded to touch just like her own; that he felt pain, that he could be hurt, yet went out time after time to do what they needed him to do without hesitation and hardly any acknowledgment of the violence he endured. 

 

Now, Eliot had yielded up his defenses, letting down his guard to reveal the softest parts of his body — the tender skin of his clavicle, the tightening buds of nipples that Hardison could not believe he was touching, the fluttering eyelids and catching breaths of a man surrendering to arousal whose every bodily urge was subject to iron-clad discipline. 

 

Hardison couldn’t wait to see what it looked like, what it sounded like, what it felt and tasted like when Eliot lost control. And though this evening had started out being the unloosening of Parker’s self-imposed restraints, Hardison figured that Eliot letting go, giving himself up to them in the most enjoyable way, was exactly what he would soon be seeing. 

 

“This is good,” Parker breathed, “isn’t it?I like it.I like stealing Eliot.” 

 

“Yeah, mama,” Hardison agreed, swallowing to give himself voice. 

 

“Eliot, is it good?” Parker said. 

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, “it’s good.” His voice was rough, a sound the team were all used to, but not like this. 

  
“It’s okay if we steal you together?” Parker asked, a little late, maybe. 

 

“More’n okay, sweetheart,” Eliot said. 

 

“Mmm, that’s so good,” Parker said.“Why didn’t we think of this sooner, Alec?” 

 

Hardison knew why: because it was better to have Eliot around on his own terms than risk him running away from them if they asked too much. But he said, “We’re here now, ain’t we?” 

 

“That we are,” Eliot said, his gravelly voice one of the best things Alec had ever heard. Eliot’s hands were still mirroring what Parker and Hardison were doing.His shirt was now unbuttoned, and his hands were under Parker’s shirt, moving across her skin just as she directed. 

 

“Your hands feel so good on me,” Eliot said, and Hardison felt the words like a physical touch. With Parker in his arms, relaxed against his body, fully occupying the space between him and Eliot, Hardison would never have thought that his responses to Eliot would be so strong — but they were.Eliot’s hooded blue eyes, the ragged depths of his breathing, the slight tremors running through him from the touches that Parker and Hardison were laying on him — it was almost as though the very fact of Parker being there between them multiplied everything.It certainly didn’t tone it down in the least. 

 

“Talk to me, Parker,” Eliot asked, his tone so much more gentle than Hardison was used to. “Tell me what you’re feeling most — is it the way I’m touching you, the way you’re touching me, the way you’re leading Hardison — the way you’re leading me?” 

 

“All of it,” Parker whispered. “When it’s just me and Alec, it’s like, I can’t stop thinking.There I am, there he is.I love him, and I want it to be so good, and it can’t be because my brain just goes faster and faster and I can’t feel anything. But with the three of us, I can be here, happy and safe, with Alec, and you, and you’re touching me, and I’m touching you, and he’s here with both of us, and everyone is everywhere, perfect, so easy, like I don’t have to mastermind at all, and yet I’m still in control.” 

 

“That get you hot, sweetheart?” Eliot said. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have taken the time to say all that if it wasn’t telling you what you wanted to know,” Parker retorted. 

 

“No,” Eliot said, “what I mean is, the part about you being in control.Is that what’s different, that lets you feel it more?” 

 

Parker was silent for a while.Her hands, holding Hardison’s, kept roaming over Eliot’s chest.

 

“Is that okay?” she asked eventually.“Isn’t that selfish, wanting to be in control? Shouldn’t we all be equal?” 

 

“It’s okay,” Eliot assured her. “More’n okay.Nothin so hot as a woman who knows what she wants and goes about getting it. Right, Hardison?”

 

“Uh huh,” Hardison said. 

 

“But it’s kind of stupid, me being in charge when I don’t know what it is I want,” Parker said, her voice tinged with self-accusation. 

 

“Not stupid,” Eliot denied. “You’re learning, trial and error.Science.Right, Hardison?” 

 

“Yes, yes it is,” Hardison said. “You’re the last person I’d ever call stupid.” 

 

“So you really think it’s hot, me just playing around and finding out what feels good?” She said doubtfully. 

 

“”Smoking hot,” Hardison said.“On fire.” 

 

“Look at my face,” Eliot ordered.“Flushed.Pupils dilated. Temperature elevated, light sheen of sweat. Can’t fake that.That’s arousal.It’s you that got me this way.See?”

 

Hardison very decisively did not say anything about Eliot’s very distinctive signs of arousal. 

 

“I do see,” Parker said.“And it’s because of me?” 

 

“Yes,” Eliot said.“And, uh, to be honest….” 

 

“It’s Alec too.Yeah. I get that.” Parker said, her voice full of mischief. 

 

Hardison lost the ability to breathe for a second, then shivered all over with the knowledge of how lucky he was and how perfect this was and where this was all headed if the luck held out. 

 

“So let me just say,” Eliot said.“We don’t have to go no further.Three of us, holding and touching each other, that’s enough. No end goal except where you set it. But if you do want to go further, we can try and see how to get you there.” 

 

“I do want to try,” Parker said.“I’m so warm right now.Everything feels good. Loose, happy. I don’t think I ever feel like this, except maybe when I’m flying.” 

 

“We want you to feel so good,” Hardison said. “That’s all we want.” 

 

“Lotsa good ways we can touch you,” Eliot said, “ways you might like. You don’t like it, you say stop.You’re still in control.Trial and error. Okay?” 

 

Hardison thought he might have just discovered one primary cause of spontaneous human combustion: Eliot’s voice as he gently but confidently described himself as a master of sexual pleasure. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said.“Yes, please.Unlock me.” 

 

“oh, yeah,” Hardison couldn’t help saying. 

 

“Bedroom, Parker?” Eliot asked.“Spread out on the bed?” 

 

“Yes,” Parker said. 

 

It was amazing, Hardison thought, to hear how Eliot led Parker while making sure she was still in charge. As a guy who’d spent the majority of his life learning from the internet, Hardison knew about kink, and he was finding it kinky as hell in himself right now, hearing that gentle submissive tone come through loud and clear in Eliot’s voice. Hardison didn’t think of himself as dominant, but damn, it was hot to hear Eliot submit himself to Parker so easily. 

 

Parker whipped off her clothes on the way to the bedroom; by the time they got to the bed she was naked. 

 

“You want us naked, Parker?” Eliot asked. 

 

“Yes,” she said.“I like skin.Warm and smooth.”

 

Eliot bowed his head and shucked off his clothes.He didn’t bother to tease, because as Hardison knew, nakedness didn’t matter to Parker one way or the other, visually.She wanted to feel, so Eliot wasted no time in giving that to her. 

 

Hardison stripped off his clothes in no time flat and joined his two best friends on his California King size bed. 

 

“Parker, how about you lay on your side, and Hardison lays down along behind you,” Eliot said. 

 

“We do that.I like it,” Parker said.“I like being a little spoon.” 

 

“Good,” Eliot said. 

 

Hardison fit himself to Parker and kept her back from cold and Eliot lay down facing them. 

 

“Anything special you know you like?” Eliot asked. 

 

“I like this,” Parker said.“I like feeling Alec against me, knowing he won’t do anything I don’t want.” 

 

“I promise,” Hardison said, eager to join Eliot as Parker’s devoted servant. 

 

“We won’t do anything you don’t want,” Eliot swore, “but is there anything you do want?” 

 

“I don’t know yet,” Parker said.“But I like everything we’ve done so far.” 

 

“Okay, so far, I’ve just used my hands, but how about my mouth, is that okay?” 

 

“I don’t like kissing,” Parker said.“Yuck.” She gave a little shudder. 

 

“No reason we have to do that.What about my mouth on your body — not your mouth?” 

 

“Alec kisses my hand sometimes, or my cheek, I like that,” Parker said. “When you touched my face, it felt nice.”

 

“I’m just as good with my mouth,” Eliot said with assurance.“My mouth can be more delicate than my hands.” 

 

“I like the sound of that a lot,” Parker said. 

 

“Is it okay if Alec keeps touching you, while I’m also touching you?” Eliot asked. 

 

“I think so,” Parker said.“I’ll let you know.” 

 

“Thank you,” Eliot said.“I’d like to kiss on you a little, if that’s okay, not on your mouth.You don’t like it, anywhere, you say yellow and I’ll back off.” 

 

“Okay,” Parker said. Hardison could feel a little tremble set in. 

 

“You shakin, mama, that nerves, or excitement?” 

 

“Both I guess, “ Parker said. 

 

“Shh, now,” Eliot said, stroking Parker’s arms as he moved closer to her.“Nothin to worry about.” 

 

Eliot’s lush mouth made contact with Parker’s neck, and Parker moaned.Hardison could feel the waves of good feeling move through Parker’s body as she tensed against Eliot’s kiss and relaxed as it continued to feel good.Eliot’s hair trailed along Parker’s skin and tickled Hardison where it brushed up against him. 

 

Hardison was hard, pressed up against Parker’s behind.Parker didn’t carry any spare weight; she was purely muscle; but it was still nice to nestle there against her butt.It felt good, and she never minded his arousal when they snuggled. Hardison didn’t know exactly what would happen next, but he trusted Eliot and he was ready for anything that made Parker feel good. 

 

“Just wanna taste you, all over,” Eliot said.“Wanted you for so long.” 

 

“Your mouth is nice,” Parker moaned.

 

“Can I kiss your breasts, Parker?God, you’re so gorgeous,” Eliot ground out. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said.“Alec too, if he wants, I’ve got two of them…” 

 

“Alec is fine where he is, mama,” Hardison said, “as long as my roaming hands and lil Hardison don’t bother you…” 

 

“It’s all good,” Parker said, moaning a little as Eliot suckled her nipples. 

 

“Oh no, no,” Eliot groaned, looking at Hardison.“You call it ‘lil Hardison'?”

 

“Yes I do,” Hardison answered.“What do you call yours?” 

 

“I call it my dick,” Eliot said.“It don’t have a surname.” 

 

“I wanna see you both, side by side,” Parker said, “for comparison.”

 

“Oh, now, woman, that’s not—“ Hardison began. 

 

“What the lady said,” Eliot said.“Now, Hardison.” 

 

Hardison found himself peeled away from Parker’s luscious backside and kneeling up on the bed, next to Eliot, who knelt with his hands behind his back, presenting himself as formally for inspection as any sub he’d ever seen (on the internet).Hardison quickly brought his own posture in line to match Eliot’s.

 

“I don’t know,” Parker said, squinting doubtfully at the two men. 

 

“About what, sweetheart,” Eliot said. 

 

This was about as far as Hardison had ever gotten with Parker, before she grew uncomfortable and he drew back.He wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t get any further today.And that was okay, the day had already been amazing, beyond expectations. 

 

“Penises,”Parker frowned. 

 

“No worries, Parker.A man can take care of himself,” Eliot said. 

 

“Or…” Parker said, a gleam coming to her eye. 

 

“What, darlin?” Eliot said. 

 

“If you’re so good with your mouth, can you show me how you’d use it on Alec?” Parker said with her mischievous grin. 

 

“Baby girl, that’s not….” 

 

“Sure thing,” Eliot interrupted again, giving Hardison a disapproving glare. “If he’s okay with it.”

 

Hardison whipped his head around in shock.The same guy who’d once nearly fallen off a barstool to avoid a friendly hug was now offering to suck him off? 

 

“I’m okay with it,” Hardison quickly stated. 

 

“You need to move, you warn me, got it?” Eliot said. 

 

Without another word, Eliot bent from the waist and lay his hands on Hardison’s hips. He licked his lips, looked up at Hardison, locked eyes, and began to lower his mouth around Hardison’s erection. 

 

“Oh, oh, god, Eliot, Jesus,” Hardison said, holding still as hard as he could. 

 

Parker scooted closer.“Eliot, you are good at it.” She looked at Hardison.“I knew he would be.I think he likes it.” 

 

With one curious finger, Parker reached over and poked Eliot on the jawbone. 

 

“Moan if you like it, Eliot,” she said. 

 

Eliot moaned, and Parker threaded her fingers through his hair.Hardison felt waves of heat flowing through his body from Eliot’s mouth and Parker’s gaze. 

 

“I don’t want to do it, but I really like watching you do it,” Parker said.“Funny.” 

 

Eliot looked up at Parker, moving his mouth expertly on Hardison, having taken him in almost to the root. 

 

“Jesus, Eliot, fuck,” Hardison said. He normally did not curse all that much, but his breaking point had been reached when Eliot went down on him like a pro.(Like what he assumed a pro would be like: Alec Hardison does not pay for sex.)

 

“Is it okay if he comes in your mouth?” Parker asked.“Moan for yes.” 

 

Eliot looked up at Parker, and moaned, and then he looked at Hardison, deep into his eyes, and moaned, and Hardison couldn’t hold out any longer. 

 

“Shit, Eliot, hold on, let me just, ungh!” He tried to warn Eliot with his hands, pushing him away a little, but Eliot just relaxed his mouth and throat and took it as Hardison thrust, twice, and came so hard he couldn’t see.

 

“Oh, oh,” Parker said, watching intently.“Mm, Alec, that looks nice.Good work, Eliot.”

 

Eliot pulled slowly off of Hardison, leaving him clean. 

 

“Might want to let him lay back and rest a little,” Eliot said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

 

Parker nodded, which was a relief, because Hardison didn’t have it in him to stay kneeling upright.He fell back onto the spacious bed, and Parker followed, stroking his face and body in a sweet, gentle way. 

 

“You should tell Eliot thanks,” Parker whispered loudly. 

 

“Thanks, man,” Hardison groaned.“Thanks very, very much.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Eliot said. Then he turned his gaze on Parker. 

 

“Wanna see what I can do for you?” Eliot asked. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said.“Do it for me like you did it for him.” 

 

“It’s different for a woman,” Eliot said.“But you just lay back and I’ll make sure you get there.I can use my mouth, or my hand, or both,” he offered. 

 

Parker lay back against Hardison, who pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. 

 

“I trust you,” Parker said, and she spread her legs. 

 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Eliot said and moved to kneel between her knees.“Let me just touch you, okay? See how it feels, if it’s okay.” 

 

Eliot put his open hands on her knees and slowly slid them up her thighs. 

 

“Breathe, darlin,” Eliot said. 

 

Parker took a loud breath in, and blew it out slowly.Just as she finished her exhale, Eliot lay his right hand on her mound and waited to see her reaction. 

 

She sucked in a breath, and shuddering, let it out again. 

 

“Okay?” he said, not moving. 

 

“Yes,” she said. 

 

“What do you feel?” he asked. 

 

“Hot,” she said.“Tight, my legs are clenched, and my stomach is clenched.” 

 

“Try to relax,” he said.“Try to imagine letting go, letting your legs fall open, opening up to me just like a flower to the sun.” 

 

Hardison wasn’t sure where this poetic Eliot had been hiding, but then he remembered that Eliot was secretly a songwriter, so a simple erotic simile wasn’t beyond him. 

 

Parker’s legs fell open a little more. 

 

“Do you ever touch yourself?” Eliot murmured, very quiet. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said. “But it’s kind of frustrating.” 

 

“Do you go fast?” Eliot asked.“And hard?”

 

Hardison felt like he was set to go through his refraction period a lot faster than usual. 

 

“Yes,” Parker said. 

 

“Well, let me try the opposite, and see what you think.” Eliot sounded so matter of fact, but at the same time, his low rough voice calmly discussing Parker’s wank technique was just about the hottest thing Hardison had ever heard. 

 

“Why waste time?” Parker asked. 

 

“Never a waste of time giving pleasure to a beautiful woman,” Eliot said.He lay down next to Parker, on the other side of her from Hardison, and left his hand lying casually there between her legs. 

 

“Well?” Parker said. 

 

“What?” Eliot said, with a lazy smile. 

 

“Get going!” Parker said. 

 

“No hurry,” Eliot said, and ever so slightly, his hand moved. 

 

“Oh,” Parker said, her eyes widening. 

 

“Hm?” Eliot asked.“You like that?” 

 

“Yes,” Parker breathed.“Do it again.” 

 

“Shhh,” Eliot said.“I’ll get you there.We’re taking the scenic route.” 

 

“Aahh,” Parker said.“Eliot….” Her voice drew his name out twice as long as usual. 

 

Hardison was waking up a little, coming back from the powerful orgasm Eliot had given him, and wanted to see what Eliot was doing to Parker that was working so well.There wasn’t much to see, just Eliot’s hand, nearly motionless, resting on her mound. Every so often one of his fingers would twitch and Parker would moan and relax a little more. 

 

“That’s it, you’re feeling it,” Eliot said.“Just lay back, I’ll get you there.Oh, so gorgeous.” 

 

Parker’s eyes had fallen shut and her mouth had fallen open.Even her hands had relaxed and fallen open on the bed. 

 

“Sh, let go.” Eliot whispered.“Okay, a little more now, here goes…” 

 

His hand moved a little more obviously, his middle finger dipping slowly and softly into her sex, sliding in and out, so easily. 

 

“Breathe, darlin, let it flow,” Eliot said. “Breathe right down into your tummy, let it all out.Relax.”

 

Eliot’s tone was warm and low, but it made Hardison’s heartbeat pound.He had never imagined sex could be so subtle and slow. This was certainly not what Hardison had learned from the internet. 

 

Parker’s breathing was calm and even.With every exhale, she relaxed a little more, and opened up more to Eliot’s touch. 

 

“That’s it, Parker, you’re doing beautiful, darlin. Here we go, don’t forget to breathe, and…” 

 

Eliot did something with his hand that Hardison couldn’t quite see.It was a light, small, circular motion and it galvanized Parker like an electric shock.Her whole body seized up and began to thrum against the bed, her heels and hands pounding twice, hard. 

 

“Let it go, baby, breathe, that’s it, scream if you need to, breathe it out.” Eliot’s voice was hypnotic, but this wasn’t hypnosis.Parker took a deep breath in, opened her mouth, and let forth a loud, guttural cry. Her hips pushed up against Eliot’s hand, pumping, desperate for his touch. 

 

“More?” Eliot said.“Green to go?” 

 

“Green,” Parker gasped, and Eliot changed position.He slid back down the bed, between her knees, and lifted her legs, open, across his thighs. He paid no attention to his own erection as he slowly slipped two fingers of his left hand inside Parker. 

 

“Green,” Parker keened. 

 

Eliot watched Parker like a hawk and his hand flexed inside her.Suddenly Parker’s body seized again as he found the spot inside her he was searching for. 

 

“Yell for me, Parker, let it out,” Eliot ordered, and Parker obliged, her face contorted by electric bliss as Eliot fucked her with his fingers.Every thrust took her higher as she seemed to orgasm without ceasing. 

 

“Breathe,” he said, and she struggled to comply. He held her there for a while, feasting his eyes, while Parker breathed and yelled by turns.At last her body relaxed a bit between shouts.

 

“Please, let me taste you,” Eliot whispered. “Say yes.” 

 

“Yes!” Parker shouted. 

 

Eliot slid out from under her thighs, his fingers still inside her, and lowered his mouth to her sex. He dragged the flat of his tongue up between her labia and found her clit, kissing it, nuzzling it and suckling it as Parker went wild, thrusting up against his mouth and down onto his fingers with abandon. 

 

“If you let me inside you I swear it’ll be so good,” Eliot said. “Your call, mastermind.”

 

Hardison held his breath. He was hard, so hard, and he want nothing more than to hold onto Parker and ride this out with her. 

 

“Alec,” Parker breathed. 

 

“Huh?” Hardison answered, pretty sure his brain was running on reserve power only at this point. 

 

“You first,” Parker said through gritted teeth, “Then Eliot.”

 

“You sure, baby?”Hardison asked. 

 

“Yes!” Parker screamed. 

 

“Dammit Hardison, you heard the woman!”Eliot snarled. 

 

Hardison wondered if Eliot had an internal fuse, constantly resetting toward his next iteration of ‘dammit Hardison!’.But he didn’t really care, because Parker had turned on her side and was pushing herself against him with clear intent. 

 

“Parker, girl, I love you, you know that?” Hardison babbled, as he eased his way into Parker’s tight embrace. So hot, so, so tight.God, she was heaven. He didn’t dare move. 

 

“Eliot, suck me!” Parker yelled.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Eliot said, and he slid down and put his mouth on her again. 

 

Hardison had already come once, the only thing that gave him staying power as Parker shoved back onto him with all the power of her climber's body.Eliot held on, gripping her hips and messily working her labia and clit with his mouth, rubbing his face against her sex as much as she needed. 

 

“Eliot, Eliot, come up here,” Parker said, gasping for air. 

 

He pulled his face away and crawled back to where she wanted him. 

 

“Rub against me,” she said. “Like —“

 

She grabbed Eliot’s dick and slid it between her labia so that the head worked back and forth across her clit. 

 

“Oh, oh yes, I want it, I want it!!” she shouted, and pulled Eliot close with all the strength in her arms, and pushed back against Hardison. 

 

“Alec!” she yelled. 

 

“Yes, baby,” he gasped. 

 

“I want you, I want you in me, I want you both…” she ranted. 

 

“We can’t do that yet, sweetheart,” Eliot said. “Just one at a time.” 

 

She clenched back onto Hardison and he gave in, coming inside her with a groan. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Parker said, her eyes rolling back in her head, “ah!” 

 

Parker gave a mighty sigh as Hardison came inside her, her orgasmic energy finally winding down. She smiled and laughed, reaching behind to grab onto Hardison’s ass while he nuzzled into her neck. 

 

He slipped out and she gave a shudder, an echo of the strength of her orgasms. 

 

“Eliot,” she said, smiling and pulling him close.

 

“It’s okay if you…” Eliot began. 

 

“Eliot, you made me want it, now give it to me,” Parker challenged. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Eliot said again, and he pushed in with one smooth thrust, found his angle and danced, his powerful body holding Parker safe and tight, until she came again, with him close behind. 

 

There was a lull as everyone caught their breath. They all lay side by side, with Parker in the middle. 

 

“Now I see what all the fuss is about,” Parker finally said. 

 

Hardison rolled to kiss her cheek sweetly. “Did you like it?” he asked innocently.

 

“Yes!” Parker shouted, laughing. 

 

“Then you should thank the man,” Hardison said. 

 

“Thank you, very much,” Parker said to Eliot. 

 

Eliot nodded.“My pleasure,” he said with a smile. He rolled away, and stood, and went to find his clothes. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hardison said. 

 

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Parker asked. 

 

“Ah,” Eliot said, holding his pants in his hands. 

 

“Don’t go,” Parker said.“We want you to stay.” 

 

“We’ve wanted you for a long, long time,” Hardison added. “Parker was brave enough to finally just say it.” 

 

“I don’t want to get between you two,” Eliot began, looking at the floor. 

 

“You’re already part of who we are,” Hardison said. “We want you here, as much a part of us as you can be.” 

 

“Okay?” Parker said, hopefully.

 

“Okay,” Eliot said after a moment, nodding, no less a vow than it always was. 

 

“Okay then!” Hardison said. 

 

And they spent the rest of the night making love, together, and it was the first night of the rest of their lives. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, please assume that the medical records of our Heroes are open to each other. It probably took them some years to get to that point, but by this time, post series, Hardison manages their insurance, their medical records, their doctor's appointments, and everything. Also, I assume that Parker uses an implant, which could also make her periods lighter or non-existent. :) So that is why there is no discussion of testing or condom use. Eliot is religious about testing, and he stopped dating when he realized it was making him feel worse than not dating. 
> 
> Also, you might wonder what Eliot is up to in this fic. It is my belief that Eliot would apply his knowledge of martial arts, specifically the art of meditation and focusing qi, into his sexual practices, which are a little reminiscent of tantra here, especially as regards the breath. Eliot has studied tantra of course, but this is not straight up tantra. Eliot Spencer has a very distinctive method with the flow of qi during sex. :) 
> 
> I also headcanon Eliot as a service top. To me, he is a natural submissive, even though most of his life is spent in channeling strength, machismo and aggression. To me, his desire to serve shines through above any other quality. Whatever Parker or Hardison need from him, there is no way he won't strive to provide. 
> 
> Last note: I do have a type. :) Eliot Spencer is not my first deadly long-haired musician -- that would be El Mariachi, Antonio Banderas's character in Desperado (1995, dir. Robert Rodriguez). And of course there is Bucky Barnes.... though I guess maybe he is more of a dancer than a musician, though I do head canon that he plays piano. :) . EDIT: How could I forget? Kwai-Chang Caine was my first deadly long-haired musician (though he did try not to be so deadly, and his hair wasn't all that long) :D


End file.
